Moon:Coraçao Of Mikaduki
by DrummerZlex10
Summary: A Girl who joins a magical school and fights 'til the end of time. Facing a fact that she will never forget.
1. Diffrence in Life

Moon: Coraçao of Mikaduki

Hi my name is Crescent. Like the moon. I have a perfect life. My mother the dominant queen who runs this place is Hiono. When big daddy Tadase is the father who produces movies! I them as any other girl would love her parents. Well I'm a normal girl. I go to school, I have three best friends and I'm popular but not stubborn. Oh it's way too normal! Well there's this saying in my family "One will be different then the other one"! In my family brown eyes is normal. I have light purple so it looks like lavender. My great-grandmother Midori (she was the sweetest thing) had light green eyes different just like me. Well she was a fairy. I didn't believe 'til now. She was a runaway princess who family was going to become a dictation. Like Marie Antoinette. Whatever, one day I got from school and I had a letter on my bed saying Dear Crescent or your original name Mikaduki. You were invited to attend to Starre Min. You have magical powers just like your great-grandmother Midori who sign this paper to wish for you to attend this school. If so sign at the bottom of the paper.

We be waiting for you arrival.

I was interested in what I received from the Starre Min School. So I signed. Then my room faded away like an ocean current off the beach's sand. "Welcome to Starre Min, Mikaduki"! The man said. "Hi"? I said. "I'm Mikaduki Kurosaki"! I replied. "I know who you are". I'm Anton De Laurent. "I'm an administrator here in this school". "Your dorm is 103458". "Or just say a spell to get you there"! "I don't do magic". I replied. I got to my dorm and I was sharing a room with a mermaid, a devil, and a magician. Oh wait I forgot the supposed angel. "Hi My name is Marina". The mermaid said to me. "Hi I'm Mikaduki"! "Please, call me Crescent or Mika". "Hey Name's Voldo"! "And I'm Sasami".

Sasami was the magician while Marina was the mermaid, making Voldo the devil. "And I'm Angie"! The angelic girl said. Nice to meet you guys. I'm Mikaduki Kurosaki and I'm a fairy. My great-grandmother was Midori.  
"Midori"! Everybody said with a surprised face. "I never actually used Magic but I will today". Well welcome Crescent cause today your going to learn a lot!

"Have you guys ever been here before"? Crescent asks. "Nope". Voldo said. "I thought magic didn't excit". Marina said. "None of us have been here". Sasami replied happily


	2. A Start Of An Korean War

Chapter 2: The start of a Korean war

Welcome! This is class 1482. I am Ms. Gianni Fernandut. I have been principal since I was 19 years of age. "Voldo"! "Do you have an extra pen"? "Nope"! "Sorry". Voldo said. It's ok. "But does Sasami have one"? "Yep"! "What color"? Sasami asked. "Do you have purple"? "Yep"! "Here"! Today in magic mixing class we will use magic appropriately. Then we will go to magic fighting skills. And you will come back and perform to us that you should stay at this school. Go! All the students ran out the auditorium and when to whatever class. Mostly it was Magic Fighting Skills.

Hello class. I'm Mr. Ugandini and I'm your Magic fighting skills' teacher. I need a volunteer to perform something. "YOU"! Mr. Ugandini said while pointing at Mikaduki. "Me"? She asked. "Hell Yeah"! "You girl"! He said to Mikaduki. "Ok". She said. "Man we got a bitch who talks back". "I'm not a bitch". Mikaduki replied. Ok. I'll have this girl, um….. "What your name"? Mr. Ugandini asked Mikaduki. "Crescent". I'll have this girl Mikaduki help me demonstrate something. "Fireras"! Mr. Ugandini said as he released a huge fire ball! Shield? Suddenly a shield came and protected Mikaduki. "Your good, girl"! Mr. Ugandini told Mikaduki. "Thanks"! She told him. "Now let's watch Ms. Crescent,

Do an attack"! Mr. Ugandini told the class. "Dark Butterflies"! Mikaduki said releasing a bunch of black butterflies. "Gosh"! "She called out such a girly strong move"! Mr. Ugandini thought to himself. "Crescento"! Mikaduki said while releasing a white blast striking towards Mr. Ugandini. Ahhhhh! "Damn"! That girl is great. Ok! Class is over. Return to the auditorium please. A.S.A.P! Only to students are leaving our school. Which I indicate in the audience is Leno Jared and Miha Dodo. The rest will stay. But I want Mikaduki, Voldo, Sasami, Marina, and Angie to stay. I dismiss you. Except the students called, Mikaduki, Voldo, Sasami, Marina, and Angie. Yes! They said. "One of you will be chased by Dracula". "And yes you guys might think it's funny but he exist so be careful". "I dismiss you"! Ms. Gianni said then the children appeared at the dorm.


End file.
